


You'll Love It

by Fatlockandfeeding



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fatlock, Force-Feeding, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence, Weight Gain, dark!fic, dubcon, mobility issues, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatlockandfeeding/pseuds/Fatlockandfeeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt: A very fat Jim with mobility issues still being a very scary and unpredictable big bad boss, perhaps even in front of Sherlock and John, with a very proud Sebastian. Couldn't resist after the last lovely fic, thank you very much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Love It

Jim huffed as he made his way over to the chair Sebastian had set up for him in the interrogation room, grinning as he saw Holmes and Watson, both on their knees and in handcuffs. He had to pause to take a break on his way over, Sebastian’s hand going to his now vast back and rubbing gently as the man leaned down to kiss Jim’s fat neck. It had started as a game, just a little game, and now, it was an effort for Jim to even heave himself out of a chair. He could still walk, but barely, and he moved slowly, his large, gelatinous body hampering every move he made.

And Jim loved it. It made him feel vast, indulgent; powerful. And it drove Sebastian crazy, watching as Jim struggled to do even the most basic of tasks. 

He gasped as he finally made it to the reinforced chair, grinning as Sherlock raised his head and peered through his black eye, which made Jim’s cock twitch with pride as he thought of Sebastian working the great detective over.

Sherlock’s eyes widened in disgust and he sneered, his gaze trailing down Jim’s huge, heaving form. 

“ _Moriarty?_ " He let out a bitter huff. "What  _happened_  to you?”

Jim chuckled and ran a hand down his huge belly, which was so big now that he had to spread his legs so that it could hang down between them. “Oh I know…” he cooed, “I’ve let myself go a little bit, hmm?”

John raised his head at the mention and gasped, letting out a small laugh. “ _I’ll_ say -“

"Sebastian…" Jim said lazily, and the sniper walked over and struck John hard across the face, making the other man cry out as his nose broke with a satisfying crack.   
  
"Get off him!" Sherlock screamed, "get off him, hit me, don’t -"

"Save the heroics," Jim drawled, "I’ve got big plans for both of you…" He grinned sharkishly, " _big_ plans.”

Sherlock met his eyes, the detective’s own burning with anger. “What sort of plans?”

Jim sighed and grunted as he shifted in his seat, scratching at his huge gut, lazily. “Well…we need to keep me a little mobile, don’t we Sebby?” He smiled at the sniper, who looked at him indulgently, walking over and stroking Jim’s hair, lovingly, which made the obese man purr like a satisfied cat. “Yes…” he murmured, “I have work to do…but Seb just has such an  _addiction_ , don’t you dear?”

Seb nodded. “It’s a curse,” he said as he smiled, one hand trailing down Jim’s gut until it was at the base of his overhang, and he squeezed, hard, groaning a little as he did. 

"So?" John said, panting through his nosebleed, "So what does that have to do with us?"

Jim looked at the both and smiled. 

"You’re Sebby’s birthday present," he said quietly, and then he smiled up at the taller man, "fetch the funnel, will you dear?"

Sebastian practically ran to get it, as Sherlock and John’s eyes widened in horror. 

"Don’t worry," Jim wanted to get up, but he’d have to wait for Sebastian to get back, since he couldn’t rise on his own anymore, "by the time you’re as big as me," he ran a hand down his belly, "you’ll be used to it." Then he grinned. "And by the time you’re bigger…you’ll  _love_  it.”


End file.
